Stories of Dusk
by Amberstorm233
Summary: One-Shots for the forum, We Are the Night. These are just stories about my RP characters that won't make it to Tales of DuskClan.


**This was a challenge for We Are The Night forum. The challenge is called A Change in Fate. We were supposed to write what would happen if a character did something or something happened that was different then in our roleplay. Thought it's not that obvious and more of a minor thing at the beginning, I did a what if thing for my character Dawnpaw. Her what if is, what if her mother, Palesong lived. Though her mother has a very minor role in the beginning, her mother doesn't like Rosepaw and Nightpaw that much because Rosepaw's parents basically betrayed the Clan and Nightpaw wants to be a tom. Not wanting this influence on her kits, she keeps them away from each other and it teaches Dawnpaw that cats like them are bad. So without further ado, here's Changed.**

The pale queen yowled into the night as pain rippled through her. The she-cat's kits were coming and very quickly. The first kits slipped out rather quickly. It was a cream tabby with white paws. As Palesong gazed at her kit, more pain came meaning another kit was about to be born. This kit however was much larger and had more trouble coming out. As the pain began to become too much, Wrenbelly, the herb cat, rushed into the nursery to help Palesong. The second kit came out fine just like the tabby and by then they were both nursing. As everything settled, Palesong was told she had a tom and she-cat and Sandrunner entered to see the kits. After a one-night stand between the two cats, Palesong had gotten pregnant with his kits and they didn't speak much since.

"So have you thought of names for them," the tom asked.

"Yes. I like Dawnkit for the she-cat. Do you want to name the tom," the queen asked. For a few seconds, surprise was clearly shown on the tom's face, but he nodded and padded closer to see his kits.

"I think Birchkit would be nice. His fur is light brown like one," the camp guard replied.

"And like yours." For a moment the parents sat in silence watching the two tiny balls of fluff before Palesong drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Four moons had passed and Ashbird had moved to the nursery and given birth to a she-cat named Nightkit. Then after her, Creamfur had moved into the nursery and had her only kit, a tom, named Rosekit. Palesong never liked his parents because they always seemed off to her.

After the birth of Rosekit, another two moons and everything was going well. Though she didn't like it, Dawnkit and Birchkit were playing Rosekit and Nightkit. Rosekit's parents left him after a moon. Palesong didn'tlike that at all, but she still let her kits play with the creamy tom. She had also noticed some odd behavior from Nightkit the past moon and was unsure of how she'd find out what was going on. Dawnkit really didn't care nor noticed the things like her mother did.

"Hey I'm gonna get you Dawnkit," Rosekit laughed as he rushed towards her. The tabby glanced back and ran faster.

"No you won't! He Nightkit I bet you can't catch me either," the she-cat laughed. The black kit grinned and darted in front of Dawnkit and had caught her.

"Oh Birchkit help me! Nightkit has caught me and he won't get off," she laughed. Instantly, Palesong's head whipped around causing her to face all four kits.

"What now? Dawnkit, did you just call Nightkit a 'he'," the mother asked. The creamy tabby gazed at her paws with sadness. Nightkit had been wanted to be a tom, but her mother didn't know yet.

"Y-Yes I called him a tom," she replied with a shaky voice. Palesong shook her head then let out a long sigh.

"That's it. Birchkit and Dawnkit, I never want to see you two playing with those kits again. Understood," the queen asked. Both kits nodded then padded back towards Palesong before taking one last glance at their friends.

* * *

After Birchkit and Dawnkit stopped playing with Nightkit and Rosekit, everything went back to normal, at least for a little while. The two kits found a friend within Grasspaw, an older hunter apprentice, and the three had been almost inseparable. Nightkit and Rosekit were pretty much forgotten about and they hadn't come into the mind of Dawnkit after they stopped talking and playing with each other. But even after they stopped talking and playing, Rosekit and nightkit still tried to regain their friendship with the she-cat. The kits made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn't snap at them to go away. It was nice to have someone to play with other than her brother sometimes.

The pale creamy she-cat awoke with a yawn. Blinking her blue eyes open, the light colored tabby stretched and glanced over towards Rosekit and Nightkit. After a few moments, the creamy kit glanced upwards, she gazed at her mother, Palesong.

"Mama, mama you know what today is," she asked excitedly. The queen gasped in surprise shaking her head and looking around. After she quickly calmed down, Palesong gazed down at her daughter, Dawnkit.

"Oh Dawnkit you startled me," she giggled. The tabby laughed along with her mother. As the she-cats laughed, another figure, larger than Dawnkit, began to stir.

"Wh-What's going on," a young tom yawned. He had light brown fur much like their father, Sandrunner, and even had his amber eyes.

"Oh sorry about that Birchkit,"Dawnkit squeaked. The tom's expression quickly lightened up.

"It's fine. Besides, today we become apprentices," the tom purred with delight. The tom's sister laughed and bounced around barely able to contain her excitement. As the cats spoke, Petalstar called for a meeting. It was time for Dawnkit and Birchkit to become apprentices. As the cats gathered, the brown and white leader smiled at her Clanmates.

"Today I'm proud to announce two kits becoming apprentices. We gather today to begin the training of our kits. Birchkit and Dawnkit please come forward. Under the careful eye of Brightdapple, I give these kits their apprentice names. Birchkit you'll become Birchpaw and Dawnkit, you'll become Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw will train as a patrol guard and Ashbird will be the one to watch over her training. Birchpaw will train as a patroller and Swiftgaze will be the one to watch over his training."

"Dawnpaw, Birchpaw! Dawnpaw, Birchpaw," the Clan cheered. Dawnpaw felt pride rush through her as the Clan called her new name.

* * *

The creamy tabby had been an apprentice for five moons. Rosekit and Nightkit had become apprentices, taking the names Rosepaw and Nightpaw. At first, they spoke to her, and Dawnpaw had been kind and patient with them, but a little annoyed. As time went on, the cats annoyed her more because they constantly tried to speak with her when she didn't want to talk to a traitor or the creepy she-cat wanting to be a tom. Her mother had warmed up to both cats a little more, but didn't agree with Rosepaw's past and Nightpaw wanting to be a tom. As she relaxed in the warm sunlight, both apprentices padded up to her.

"Hey Dawnpaw, want to share a rabbit with us," Rosepaw asked. The patrol guard apprentice rolled her blue eyes.

"Seriously when will you two idiots stop?! When I say no, I _mean_ no! So please stop trying to get me to eat with you two freaks," the apprentice shrieked. The apprentices nodded slightly then back away clearly sad. Dawnpaw snorted with another roll of her eyes. As she sat by herself, Birchpaw and Grasspaw padded up to her.

"Hey Dawnpaw," both toms purr.

"Hey Birchpaw and Grasspaw. How are you," the she-cat asked.

"Good," her brother replied. Grasspaw shrugged.

"I'm good, but what about you. You look a bit down," the apprentice pointed out. Dawnpaw sighed with a nod then explained how Nightpaw and Rosepaw spoke to her.

"What did those two losers want with you again," Grasspaw asked with annoyance.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I just want those freaks away from me," the she-cat replied. Both toms nodded with Grasspaw smirking.

"I know exactly what to do," the gray tom replied. The yellow eyed apprentice padded towards Nightpaw and Rosepaw followed by Birchpaw and Dawnpaw.

"Hey losers, why do you keep messing with Dawnpaw? She wants to be left alone, so leave her alone," the gray apprentice growled. Rosepaw glared at the hunter apprentice.

"What do you want Grasspaw?! Leave _us_ alone please," the creamy patrol guard hissed back. He glanced at Nightpaw before turning his attention back towards the trio of apprentices.

"Whatever you traitor. Why don't you just leave Dawnpaw alone okay? She doesn't want to hang around with you two outcasts! I mean who would want to hang out with a traitor and a she-cat who wants to be a tom?!" Grasspaw, Birchpaw, and Dawnpaw both began to laugh. As the trio of apprentices had a great time, Rosepaw and Nightpaw tried to hide their sadness from them. As the laughing continued, Rosepaw and Nightpaw got up and left them laughing.

* * *

Two moons later, Grasspaw had become a warrior named Grassflight and quickly became a great hunter. Now it was time for Dawnpaw and Birchpaw to get their names.

"I, Petalstar, have seen these apprentices train to be the best patroller and patrol guard they can be. For their effort and hard work, they will join the rank of their mentor and no longer be an apprentice. Now, Birchpaw, are you ready for the responsibility of being a camp guard?"

"Yes ma'am," the light brown tom replied.

"Then, with the power that the Star Watchers invested in me, you will be known as Birchpelt. We all value your intelligence and we hope you serve your Clan well." Turning to Dawnpaw, the leader asked the same question.

"Yes ma'am," the creamy tabby replied like her brother.

"Then, with the power that the Star Watchers invested in me, you will be known as Dawnpetal. We all value your kindness and we hope you serve your Clan well."

"Birchpelt, Dawnpetal! Birchpelt, Dawnpetal," the DuskClan cats cheered. When the cheering was done, Grassflight joined Dawnpetal and the two sat and spoke for a while. Nightpaw and Rosepaw had stopped disturbing Dawnpetal and whenever the three cats came towards the apprentices, they tried to get away before they could be teased, but they usually failed.

* * *

Dawnpetal padded around with her friends. After doing their jobs, the friends decided to go for a walk through DuskClan territory. As they walked around, they began to hear voices. As they got closer, the voices became clearer. The cats who were talking were Nightheart and Rosefur. The three friends snickered and his behind the bushes near the two cats.

"N-Nightheart, there's something I want to tell you," Rosefur began. The black she-cat looked at the tom.

"What is it," she asked.

"Well I-I've always loved you. I-I've loved you since we were apprentices. You've always been there for me and even when Dawnpetal, Birchpelt, and Grassflight were teasing me and bullying me. I-I-I understand if you don't feel the same, but I also understand if you feel the same," the tom purred. Nightheart smiled.

"I love you too Rosefur and there's no one I'd rather be with," the black she-cat replied. Dawnpetal snickered then, the creamy she-cat laughed. Both Rosefur and Nightheart quickly turned to face the bully. The gasped then quickly glanced at each other.

"D-did you hear that entire thing? That entire private moment," Nightheart asked. Dawnpetal didn't answer and instead laughed once more.

"Wow, so not only is Rosefur a traitor and Nightheart a she-cat wanting to be a tom, but you two love each other! Ha, ha what a perfect match! The two strange outcasts fall for each other! How prefect," Dawnpetal teased. Nightheart stepped back and Rosefur stepped in front of the she-cat.

"Leave us alone! Get out of here Dawnpetal," Rosefur hissed in anger. The creamy tabby simply laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever losers," she replied. Quickly, Brichpelt and Grassflight came from the bushes behind Rosefur and Nightheart. Grassflight looked like he was having a great time while Brichpelt looked more hesitant.

"Well, well, well. The freaks have shockingly enough found love! Of course, it was just between you two," Grassflight teased. Both he and Dawnpetal laughed again. Brichpelt didn't look as happy though.

"Come on guys, who cares if they're in love! Why don't we just go back to camp and leave them be," the light brown tom suggested. Dawnpetal and Grassflight didn't listen and their teasing continued. Finally, Birchpelt was able to make them go, but not before some major damage was done. The next morning everything would crash down.

* * *

"Hey Dawnpetal, you're going on patrol," Ashbird told the creamy tabby. With a yawn and stretch, the she-cat awoke.

"I-I thought today was my day off for patrol," she questioned.

"Well we can't find Rosefur or Nightheart for that matter, so you're taking his place. Now come on," the gray patrol guard replied stiffly. Shrugging, Dawnpetal got up and followed the she-cat out of the patrol guard den. As the she-cats padded out, most of the DuskClan cats were gathered around the center of camp. Going ahead, Ashbird asked about what was going on. Deawnpetal got closer to listen in.

"We-We found bodies…We found the bodies of Nightheart and Rosefur. I-I t-they committed suicide. We found them at the bottom of a-a hole," Hawktail replied grimily. He gazed at Nightheart his former apprentice with a long sigh before turning away. _I-Is this because of me? Did I cause their deaths_ , Dawnpetal thought as she stared at the lifeless bodies. The tabby she-cat looked away and buried her face into Grassflight's fur.

"This is all my fault isn't it," she cried. The tom glanced down at her with a sigh.

"It's not your fault Dawnpetal. Besides, those losers finally decided they were useless and worthless, so they stopped taking up space here," the gray tom replied. Dawnpetal nodded, but for some reason, even that didn't make her feel any better. For the rest of the day, there was a heavy sadness in the Clan after the loss of the two, young cats with a lot of potential. Dawpetal didn't leave the bodies for the day as the guilt was too heavy. If only she hadn't made fun of them. If only she was kinder maybe, just maybe they'd still be alive

* * *

A mewling came from the DuskClan nursery. Dawnpetal laid in a warm nest with a wide smile on her face. By her belly were three small shapes; two toms and a she-cat. Grassflight, the father of these kits came in with a grin.

"How's my wonderful mate," the tom asked.

"I'm fine and you," Dawnpetal asked.

"Good," the tom replied curtly. Grassflight leaned down to see his kits. The she-cat was gray like her father, but like her mother, she had white paws and was fairly small. The first tom was the biggest and light brown much like Sandrunner, Dawnpetal's father while the other was a dark gray tabby. To Dawnpetal, they were perfect kits that she dearly loved. Though they were about three days old, the kits still didn't have names, so the parents were going to name them then.

"So any names," Grassflight asked his mate. Dawnpetal nodded as she eyed the dark gray tom.

"I was thinking for this tom Nightkit. What about the she-cat," the queen asked quickly before her mate could reply. The gray tom glanced at Dawnpetal, but didn't complain as he gazed at their she-cat.

"I like the idea of Cloudkit. So, what should we name the last tom?" Dawnpetaln didn't even take a moment to think after Grassflight asked.

"Rosekit," she replied quickly. Once again Grassflight gave her a look, but he didn't argue. _I promise to take care of you three. No matter how you turn out, I'll love you and I'll care for you_ , she thought with a smile. Taking a deep breath, she fell asleep curled around her kits. After drifting off to sleep, Dawnpetal found herself in a strange place.

"Wh-Where am I," she asked calling out into the darkness. There was no reply. As she cowered in fear, two figures stepped from the shadows and Dawnpetal knew them all too well. It was Rosefur and Nightheart who looked exactly like the way they were found dead. Nightheart's head was placed at an odd angle and her front left paw was broken in an odd position. Rosefur didn't look so good. His tail was all bent up and his jaw seemed to be hanging by a mouse-tail. Along with that, his back right leg was bent at an odd yet painful looking angle.

"What do you want? P-Please don't hurt me," the queen begged.

"You did this to us Dawnpetal. It was our choice to jump, but you did this," Nightheart spoke with her voice free of all emotion.

"If you hadn't teased us or hurt us the way you did then we'd be alive," Rosefur replied. Like Nightheart, his voice was lost of any emotion as well.

"Bu-but I said I was sorry! I named my kits after you! Want more would you have wanted," Dawnpetal asked with a pleading voice.

"Our lives back. The chance to live without being bullied or without being made fun of," both cats replied in unison. The creamy tabby stumbled back as the cats grew closer and closer towards her. She felt like she didn't want to live she wanted to die then and there, but the pain and sffering didn't stop. She'd have to live with this guilt for the rest of her life and far after that.

 **Yes, got my challenge done! This was so fun to write, but at the same time, painful as well. I know some people on We Are The Night forum probably want to either kill me after reading this or burn me at the steak, but I can't blame them if they felt that way either XD. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this! Also, I do not own Nightpaw, Ashbird, who belong to IWalkBlindlyInTheShadows/Kira, or Rosepaw who belongs to theFanfictionMaster or TFM.**


End file.
